Stronger Together
by Zanza8
Summary: Sozo and Kenji idolize their fathers. Can Sanosuke and Kenshin straighten the boys out when they get in a fight over whose dad is stronger?


"Kenshin!"

The redhead responded immediately to the urgency in Sanosuke's voice. Moving with his usual fluid speed, he plunged into the fray. The two men worked with precision, separating the combatants and holding them tightly as they struggled to break free and resume the fight. Dragging them over to the dojo porch, Kenshin and Sanosuke sat down side by side to catch their breath. After a long moment, the redhead spoke sternly.

"What started this?"

Kenji glared sullenly at Sanosuke's son, Sozo. Although he was eleven and Sozo was only six, the two boys were almost the same height and weight, Kenji having inherited his father's delicate build and Sozo promising to be even bigger than Sano. They were evenly matched in fighting ability as well, both having been trained in unarmed martial arts by Sanosuke in his beginner's class at the dojo. Sozo had an impressive black eye, while Kenji sucked at a cut lip. Neither boy spoke and Sano gave his son's arm a little shake.

"You heard Uncle Kenshin. What were you two fighting about?"

Sozo met his father's eyes, then gulped and looked down. He mumbled something and Sanosuke sighed. "Speak up, son."

"Kenji said Uncle Kenshin was stronger than you, Dad."

Kenshin blinked as Kenji, long past his toddler phase of hating his father, blurted, "Yeah, and Sozo said you can't even fight any more, Dad!"

"Well, it's true!" Sozo sneered. "Your father doesn't even have his sword any more-he gave it to Uncle Yahiko! My dad can do the Futae no Kiwami and crush rocks!"

"Not any more he can't!" Kenji pointed at Sano. "He's always got his hand wrapped up in bandages like an old lady with arthritis!"

Sozo and Kenji lunged at each other across their father's laps and the two men grabbed their offspring and restrained them, looking at each other helplessly. The boys subsided and Sanosuke asked, "How did this get started anyway?"

Sozo said tearfully, "We wanted a snack so we went to the kitchen and heard Aunt Kaoru and Uncle Yahiko talking."

Kenshin took a deep breath. "And just what were they talking about?"

Kenji squirmed uncomfortably. "Something about how much Uncle Sano had changed and how you got in a fight with him when you first met." The boy looked down at his feet. "And they said you beat him."

"And I said that couldn't be right, Dad, because you're the strongest fighter in the whole world!" Sozo piped up.

"And I said he couldn't be the strongest fighter if you beat him, Dad!"

Kenshin and Sanosuke tightened their grip on the boys, wordlessly communing in the way best friends can. Kenshin raised his eyebrows and Sano nodded and said quietly, "Sozo, the truth is when I met Uncle Kenshin I was a street fighter and someone hired me to fight him. And I lost. There's no shame in losing to a stronger fighter."

The boy's eyes fell, trying to process what his father said. Kenji smiled triumphantly and Kenshin said reproachfully, "That's not the end of the story, son. If it wasn't for Uncle Sano, I wouldn't even be here." Kenji's eyes widened as his father went on. "I was asked to stop a very bad man who was trying to take over the government. I thought I had to do it all alone, but Uncle Sano went with me and he saved my life after we fought the man."

"Did you beat him, Uncle Kenshin?" asked Sozo excitedly.

The redhead nodded. "I did, but if it wasn't for your father, Sozo, I wouldn't have survived. I was badly wounded in the fight and he carried me to safety even though he was hurt himself."

Sozo touched Sanosuke's right hand very lightly. "Is that how you hurt your hand, Dad?"

Sano nodded and Kenji looked at him with a new respect. "Wasn't it hard to carry my dad with only one hand?"

"No." Sanosuke looked at both boys and spoke very seriously. "When your friend needs help, you have the strength to do what you need to."

Sozo and Kenji digested this, then the small redhead asked timidly, "So which one of you is stronger?"

The two fathers smiled. "It doesn't matter," said Kenshin, "because we're stronger together."

"That's right," said Sanosuke. "No one can win every time, but when you have someone to watch your back and keep you safe, that's the best strength of all."

Sozo shrugged. "Well, my mom is a better cook."

Sanosuke cuffed his son gently across the head. "Are you trying to start another fight?"

"It's okay, Uncle Sano." Kenji looked around cautiously, then whispered, "I can't fight about that. Aunt Megumi _is_ a better cook."

Kenshin and Sano laughed and released the boys, watching as they ran off to play. "Imagine that fight of ours coming up after all this time." Kenshin shook his head.

"I suppose one day we should tell them the whole story."

"I think they know the most important part already."

Sanosuke smiled at his friend. "That we're a good team."

Kenshin smiled back. "Always."


End file.
